1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf club apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf club head weight modification apparatus wherein the same permits effective varying of a golf club head weight and a center of gravity thereof with respect to the golf club head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desired to, at times, modify a weight load of the head of a golf club for exercise, practice, and enhanced tailoring of the golf club and head relative to an individual by modification of the weight and its center of gravity relative to an existing golf club. Prior art apparatus for weight modification has been presented in the prior art and includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,735 to Greenshieldes setting forth a golf club weight attachment for straddling a top surface of a golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,606 to Varley sets forth a golf club and weight control structure wherein a foldable material is positioned within a hollow space of the striker head by way of a closure arranged in the region of the golf club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,614 to Philippi sets forth a golf club weight attachment arranged for surmounting a top surface of an associated golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,275 to Winkleman sets forth a putter head with a magnetic weight member for effecting weight adjustment thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf club head weight modification apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.